


2016 or 2019?

by Xylophone323



Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 同时存在两个潘潘, 时空穿越AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Max遇见了来自2019年的自己。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞和片段，时间轴跳跃没有道理

Max看着“他”——或者说看着自己，紧张地拽了一下自己的帽沿。

“他”是怎么说的来着？

“我是来自2019年的你，要是不信的话，问我什么事都行。”

“那你说三个别人都不知道的秘密吧。”Max自己都不知道他到底有什么秘密。

Verstappen缓缓开口——我们姑且这样称呼这位可疑的、自称未来的Max来区分他们。“你给自己想象的朋友叫Emilian Vestino; 其实Carlos的FIFA打得很好但你从来不承认；基本无可救药地暗恋着Daniel.”

Max有点愠怒地从沙发上站起来，他捏紧了拳头。

Verstappen支着下巴好笑地看向他，翘起了二郎腿：“怎么？戳到你痛处了？”

“我没有……”Max的话没有说完，玄关尽头就响起敲门的声音。

“Max, 是我，有点东西要给你。”Daniel的声音听不太清楚，但是倒很好辨认。

两个Max Verstappen对视了一眼，2016年的那个立刻就把2019年推到了硕大的衣橱旁边。

“你……我解释不了，总之先进去。”Max指了指行李箱旁边可以容纳一人的空间，连挤带塞的把Verstappen装了进去。

他赶到房门那头，开门时还气喘吁吁的。Daniel手上提着一袋子的食物，自然地放到了茶几上：“我去了一趟超市，好像买多了。明后两天下雨，有几个活动取消了，我想你也不愿意出门……“

Daniel的视线转向床边，疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“这是你这站的新帽子吗？怎么这么不一样？”Daniel拿起了床单上带着红白条纹的帽子，左右摆弄了一下。他妈的，Verstappen……Max意识到他在骂自己之后又一时有些语塞。

“很好看啊。”Daniel换上了Verstappen的帽子照了照镜子，明亮的笑容让Max不敢心虚得直视，“先借我了，我要去和产品部抗议一下，凭什么我没有！”

两人简单的交换问候了几句，Daniel就准备离开了，手上还不忘拿走了那顶来自2019年的帽子。

“我可以出来了？”Verstappen拉开了衣柜的门，表情岂止是不爽，“你还让他拿走了我的帽子？不觉得可疑……”

Max翻了个白眼，他看着Verstappen嘀嘀咕咕地走出来，却突然停住了脚步。

他拿起了那顶Daniel替换时落下的3号帽子，捏在手里，再也没有说出一句话。

Max从来不知道原来自己的脸上还能露出那样的表情，怀缅却又如此决绝。


	2. Chapter 2

Verstappen现在也差不多习惯了这样的日子。画质恐怖的FIFA16，确实有点土的队服，偶尔刷脸顶替的测试，还有墙角那只恨不得扔了（但是不行，2017年中他才会醒悟）的辛巴玩偶。

他看了一眼床头的电子闹钟，今天就是“那一天”了。

Max很早就为了录制活动出门了，大概晚上9点才会回来。Verstappen好心地帮他煮了点通心粉放在冰箱里，但他知道Max回来之后绝对没有胃口。

Verstappen有点无聊地翻着游戏商城，他几乎把Max所有的游戏记录都刷新了，以至于Max有时候出门之前会故意登出账号。但是那有什么用呢，好像Verstappen不知道所有他会设置的密码组合。

门发出了咯哒一声的开合，Verstappen没有回头。

“吃过饭了吗？”

没有回答，连呼吸声都微不可闻，好像是一只幽灵闯入了房间。

“冰箱里还有点……”

“你早就知道，对不对？”

Max的声音很轻，全然不见平时神气的样子。Verstappen看着他憋红了脸，不好意思再捉弄他，只能点点头：“我是过来人了，我能理解……”

“你他妈理解什么，那你怎么不阻止我！”

Verstappen不确定自己应该说什么，Max从来没有向他问起过未来的事情，也许Verstappen也不会告诉他。Max应该有自己的选择，无论是和他一样的，还是不同的，那都是他所决定的道路，而他将为此坚持。

“我……”Max咬紧了牙，破碎的声音从胸口倾泻而出，“我对他说，我喜欢他。”

 _他_ 。

Verstappen断断续续地回忆起了过去的自己，就连现在这个难以提起的名字也滚烫地在喉咙里打转。

“他抱了我一下，然后告诉我……我错了，这种感情不是喜欢。”Max眼眶明明红了，但是他努力地克制着，“我喜欢他，这是错的吗？”

沉默在空气里发酵，Max想要的是Verstappen不能给他的答案。

“我回答不了你。”Verstappen站起来，他和Max隔着一个客厅对视，像是一幅时空错位的画，“但我从来没有后悔过，无论是在三年前，还是现在。我喜欢他这件事，对我来说就像需要呼吸和吃饭一样毋庸置疑。”

Max的脆弱出现了一丝裂痕，他露出错愕的表情，但又很快别开了视线。

“如果我的结局和你不一样呢？”

“相信我，或许那样会更好。”

Verstappen苦涩地笑了一下，走到Max的身边，最后拍了拍他的肩膀。


	3. 番外肉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3P警告

海浪线上的泡沫一节节倒退，午后的咖啡厅伞下坐满了旅客与情侣，这条小巷里满溢着面包和甜点的香气。

Daniel牵起他的手，温暖从掌心的纹路传来，手指轻轻摩挲着。Max的脸颊通红，他的另一只手不知道往哪里摆放，眼神到处闪躲。Daniel大方地凑过来亲了一下Max——他们还走在蒙特卡洛的街头呢。

夏季特有的热风夹着砂砾吹在脸上，他们两人就像真正的恋人一样……

 _像_ ？

Max摇了摇头，他望向Daniel离自己实在太近的笑容，脑袋有些晕乎乎的。不知怎么一路就被拽回了公寓，关上门的时候仍然没有什么实感。他们窝在沙发上点开一部老电影，Max倒是意外地看过一次，但情节早已忘得七零八落。他的臂架在靠背沿上，指尖几乎要碰到Daniel的肩膀，在那瞬间还是如触电般缩回了手。

“专心点。”Daniel用前额敲了一下Max的，“你还在想谁？”Max皱起眉头，揉了揉自己的额头，他环视了一下房间，好像少了什么。

“来客人了？”

缺失一角的拼图终于完整，Max不知道掐死来自未来的人是不是犯法，但是眼下的情况值得一试。Verstappen的话还没说完，沙发上转过来两道视线，惊恐与威胁同时向Verstappen投来。

“Daniel？”Verstappen紧张地放下了自己手中的饮料罐，毫不客气地坐到了沙发的另外一边，现在这张沙发就显得有些拥挤了。而更令Max感到生气的是，Verstappen竟然伸出手抚摸Daniel的脸庞，“真的是你。”

“我们是怎么说的！”Max紧紧抓住了Verstappen的手腕从还处于震惊中的Daniel附近拿开，手背上的青筋也依稀可见，“我要怎么解释？”

“可是，”Verstappen的声音变得沙哑，连眼神也是Max从未见过的温柔与依恋，“我太久没有见到……”

这句话又是什么意思？

在Max分神的这两秒，Verstappen已经吻上了Daniel的唇，熟练得简直令人有些生疑。眼下的场景对于Max来说实在诡异，他下意识地像抢夺玩具般揽住Daniel的腰，肌肤相抵的部分难免发烫。

“Max？”Daniel疑惑地回过头看向他，“到底……”

而拉起这场荒诞梦境帷幕的开场白，就如此甜蜜地宣告了。

Verstappen的亲吻一路向下，他轻轻啃咬着Daniel的喉结，再到颈间，足够耐心又撩人心弦。那些深深浅浅的红印像绚烂的花瓣落在皮肤上，打碎了原本纹身的样子，但每一个早就被Max记在了心中。

Daniel在两人之间扭动了一下，他和Verstappen吻得忘乎所以，手却伸进了Max的短裤里。这样的形象对于Max来说也不知道是幻灭，还是升华，但他确实地硬了。

窗帘的缝隙之间透着霞色，三人心照不宣地把衣服脱下，光影排列在结实的身躯之间，试探时间结束了。Verstappen的舌头在Daniel的胸前打转，他的手来回在Daniel的腰窝处抚摸，Max听到轻笑声。这不知怎么触怒了他，这个Daniel本应当是属于他的，属于他的害羞、属于他的亲昵、属于他的情欲——Verstappen根本就是在强取豪夺。

他有些迟疑地摸上Daniel半硬的阴茎，用他生涩的手法套弄着。在Daniel发出满足的声音时，Max表情变得得意，他亲吻了一下Daniel紧绷着的后肩，汗水尝起来有些咸涩。Daniel转了个身，他突然抱住了Max，心跳贴上了胸膛，一下一下猛烈擂动着。

Verstappen抬起头，他朝Max伸出手，好像这是他唯一把注意力施舍给自己的几秒钟。他的手掌挥动了几下，没有说一个字，Max却立刻知道了他在讨要什么。Max突然有点怨恨和对方思考频率一致的感觉，用小腿敲了一下茶几。

“一直在家里放着啊？”Verstappen调笑的表情让Max如鲠在喉，他看着Verstappen从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，不由得别开视线。显然，Verstappen用起来比他顺手多了，他凑到Daniel的耳边低语了什么，就把手指伸进了Daniel的后穴。

埋在耳后的呼吸突然扑出不稳的气流，Max能感觉到Daniel的牙齿轻轻咬着自己的肩膀。Max立刻伸出手去扶住那副摇摇欲坠的身体，让Daniel和自己贴得更紧。

比室温还低一些的指尖缓缓地重复抽插，再越来越快，滞黏的响声徘徊在客厅中。Daniel轻声呜咽着，像风中落叶般抖了一下。Verstappen把手指抽出来时，穴口的声音发出了色情的挽留。

Verstappen总是游刃有余，令人厌烦地主导着这场性爱。Max突然用力地把Daniel搂了过去，和Verstappen拉开了一段距离。他无视身后几乎快要笑出来的Verstappen，低下头用细如蚊呐的声音询问：“Daniel,我……我可以吗？”

他说不出那个字，但是Daniel点了点头，朝他笑了一下。

Max看见Daniel调转了一下面向，半跪着把自己身后交给了Max，这样的景象点燃了Max的目光。他双手按着Daniel的腰，挺身把自己的分身没入了对方后穴，两人都暗自咒骂了一句，但酥痒随着抽送的幅度很快涌了上来。

“Daniel……你太舒服了。”Max不想吝啬他的夸赞，反而是Daniel的脸上泛起一阵为难的红潮，实在是少见。

Verstappen又不怀好意地靠近，他用手指抬起Daniel的脸，吻去了他眼眶下的生理泪水，嘶哑的嗓音却不容人拒绝：“也能帮我吗？”Daniel的理智此刻早就不知道漂到地球的哪一端去了，他迷茫地点头，随后对递到自己面前的第二根性器露出了不解的眼神。“张嘴。”Verstappen虽然是这么说，但他已经用手轻掰着Daniel的下颚，把阴茎抵上了已经有些肿的嘴唇。

当Max终于意识到Verstappen在做什么，占有欲和嫉妒心让他加快了自己的动作。Daniel还没来得及吐出的呻吟却被Verstappen悉数堵了回去，只剩下了粗重的抽气声。Verstappen把手指穿进Daniel的褐色卷发中——Max咬了咬牙——紧抓着他的发丝随着自己的腰肢摆动。

一前一后的两人默契地同进同出，或是互相交替，让欲望的沟壑沉到无底。Daniel睁不开眼睛，他在这张沙发上就像一条被串起的鱼，享受着搁浅般的快感，幻觉在天堂和地狱中不停地转换。

Max不知道自己是不是在和谁比赛，但是他不想在Verstappen之前射出来，尽管他已经快要到极限了。他觉得Daniel的四肢也开始支撑不住，再继续勉强下去只有痛苦。Max与Verstappen对视了一眼，不约而同地加快了速度。Max去帮Daniel撸出来，好像是感官的刺激实在太多，Daniel只能不停无言地摇头。

三个人射精的时机前后相差不了多少，Max把精液留在了Daniel的体内，看着穴口不停地张合。Verstappen却在那之前撤了出来，把白浊喷在了Daniel的脸上，他的睫毛和发丝都被粘在了一起。Daniel揉了揉鼻子，随后彻底无力地摔在沙发上，最后用有气无力地声音嘟囔：“Max……”

两个人转过头，又不屑地望向对方。

“MATE.”

世界上最讨厌的声音不知道从何而来，有人拍了拍自己的脸。Max睁开眼，Verstappen居高临下地站在床边，表情半是嘲笑半是恼怒。

“我实在不想知道你做了什么梦，但是我建议你下次把门关上睡觉。”

Verstappen拿出手机，他的手指快速按了几下。现在应该才只有清晨几点，刚刚醒来的Max突然脑中警铃大作。

扬声器放出Max自己的声音。

“啊……Daniel，你太舒服了……”

Verstappen终于忍不住爆发出掀翻房顶的大笑。


End file.
